SmPC31
is the 31st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 420th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls begin to search for the truth behind the Royal Clock. Synopsis Candy was shocked after seeing the Pretty Cures defeated. Before that scene happens, the girls were wondering what does the Royal Clock does however Candy has no idea what it does. Candy was hungry and Miyuki had a cookie in her hand. She suggested to share with everyone which it will taste better if they shared the cookie. Pop also arrived claiming he know what the clock does. Meanwhile Joker show the three generals a new black ball which will create Hyper Akanbe to defeat the Pretty Cures, and he also showed three mystery cards, one for each other. He ordered Wolfurun to use the black ball to battle them. Pop explained the Royal Clock is linked to the Royale Queen's revival. The Royal Clock activated by itself and they saw an image of the Royale Queen. She told the girls in order to use Royal Clock, it will require the Pretty Cures and Candy's strength to use their new power. Wolfurun sucked Bad End Energy from people in the park which the girls rushed to confront him. He used the new black ball on a bulldozer and become Hyper Akanbe. Wolfurun merged with the Akanbe and is able to control the Akanbe. The girls transformed to battle, but the Hyper Akanbe is too strong for them. Candy and Pop were hiding however Joker found them and trapped Candy in a crystal ball. Joker told the girls that Candy is trapped in a place where everything is a paradise. However the girls believed Candy will overcome the illusion. The girls tried to their best to defeat Hyper Akanbe and even used Princess Form but it was useless against the Hyper Akanbe. Candy ate a large cookie and remember earlier with the girls sharing the small cookie. She realized everything is an illusion and broke free. She saw the girls laying on the ground, defeated by the Hyper Akanbe. Cure Happy was glad Candy was all right which angered Candy. It triggered a new decor that activate the Royal Clock. The clock was able to turn the Hyper Akanbe's black nose into a red nose. Cure Happy stood up and fired a Happy Shower at the Akanbe. It was defeated and a new decor was recovered. Wolfurun retreated and Candy had a vision of Royale Queen telling her to support the Pretty Cures in the future. Everyone was glad Candy was okay. Suddenly Joker reappeared and trapped Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika in a crystal ball, taunting Miyuki, Candy and Pop... Major events *One of the abilities of Royal Clock showed first time, the power to turn Hyper Akanbe's black nose to normal Akanbe's red nose. *The Black-Nosed Hyper Akanbe appears for the first time. Trivia *Now there is seven types of Akanbe, and four ways to defeat them, Normal, Yellow nosed, Green nosed and Mini Akanbe can be defeated with normal attacks (Happy Shower, Sunny Fire, Peace Thunder, March Shoot & Beauty Blizzard), Blue nosed Akanbe with Rainbow Healing, Super Akanbe with Rainbow Burst and Hyper Akanbe with Royal Clock (Royal Rainbow Burst in future). Gallery Ep31.royal.clock.png|Royal Clock ready to transform Hyper Akanbe to normal Akanbe. Ep31.clock.eyecatch.png|New Royal Clock eyecatch. wall_smile_31_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 31 wallpaper Akanbe.ep31.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfurun *Joker *Akaoni *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Royale Queen Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes